1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge pump circuit, for example, a charge pump circuit for vehicle mounting.
2. Background Art
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram of a charge pump circuit of a related art. As shown by FIG. 4, the charge pump circuit is constituted by including first and second diodes 101, 103, first and second capacitors 105, 107, first and second switches 109, 111, and a resistor 113 for stepping up a power source voltage (current) inputted from an input portion 115 to output from an output portion 117 by alternately periodically conducting the first and the second switches 109, 111.
When the first switch 109 is conducted, current from the input portion 115 flows along a path P1 and when the second switch 111 is conducted, current charged to the capacitor 105 is discharged and current from the input portion 115 flows along a path P2 and current stepped up thereby is provided to the output portion 117.